paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sahara
Notice: Sahara is owned by Attack Pac. Ask him if you want to use her. Name: Sahara Gender: Female Breed: American Eskimo Dog Eye Color: Blue Age: 7 Occupation: Desert Rescue Pup Main Color: Periwinkle Pup Tag Symbol: Cactus Likes: Cactus water, playing a the beach, pepperoni chews, wind blowing in her face, ice cream Dislikes: Mud, scary stories, Rocky's dislike of taking baths, sour food Catchphrases: No heat makes me beat! Bio Sahara first joined the PAW Patrol, when they were traveling on a very hot day. The desert heat wasn't making it better, and the PAW Patroller broke down. While Ryder, Rocky, and Roader tried to fix it, Sahara came along and offered to help keep them cool. She had some water bottles with her to help her stay hydrated. But then more news came. The repairs would take a bit longer, so they would have to stay in the desert for a while. Sahara knew a great way to stay cool, and she knew that something white would reflect heat, and make them cooler. So they had Rocky use an old white tarp to spread over the PAW Patroller. Soon enough, they started to run out of water, so Sahara offered to go and find water out of a cactus. She did so, and was successful, helping them stay cool longer. Eventually, they managed to get the PAW Patroller working, and they offered to take Sahara with them. And, for her knowledge on how to beat the desert heat, she became a new member of the PAW Patrol, as the team's desert pup. Sahara becomes a traveler like Zinka after she joined to PAW Patrol, and follows her wherever she goes. She sometimes takes their traveling to the desert and uses her skills to keep both her and Zinka cool. She's much like Zinka in terms of knowing how to strategize. Also, like Zinka, she visits the pups and stays with them from time to time. She also likes to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Wingnut a lot. Personality Sahara is a sweet, caring, and sociable pup. She loves hanging out with the other pups. She mainly likes to hang around Zinka, but unlike her, she's not a reader. She prefers to watch TV most of the time. She has an extremely soft spot for baby animals, and can't bear but go softy on them. Sahara is also pretty persistent, trying many (safe) means necessary to get a goal accomplished. Physical Appearance Sahara's fur color is fully white. She wears a light green collar around her neck with her pup tag hanging on it. Her eyes a blue, slightly darker than Marshall's. Gear Desert Pup Sahara wears a periwinkle vest with a pocket on the right, and two small periwinkle buttons on the left. Her outer color is chartreuse. She wears a periwinkle solar cooling cap with the PAW Patrol symbol in the middle. Pup Pack Tools *Ice Packs *Mini Fans *Cutters Vehicle Desert Pup Sahara rides a periwinkle dune buggy-like vehicle. It has a water tank in the back, a white canopy, and a cooler filled with water bottles.